A virtual scene is a scene simulated by using a computer, for example, a game scene or an animation scene. Using a game scene as an example, when a virtual object encounters an obstacle, the virtual object needs to bypass the obstacle, that is, to avoid collision with the obstacle. A conventional processing manner is to simplify both the virtual object and the obstacle into colliders in an axis-aligned bounding box (AABB) form. As shown in FIG. 1, a collider 110 simplified from a virtual object needs to bypass a wall corner 120 and, according to a movement change process shown in the figure, the collider 110 needs to completely move out of the wall corner to further move forward along a lower edge of the wall.
However, the operator may feel the operation quite not fluent when the collider 110 collides with and bypasses the wall corner in such a manner, and the collider needs to be controlled to move its whole body out to bypass the wall corner, leading to low movement efficiency.